elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Era Meretyczna
Era Meretyczna, ME, nazywana też Erą Mityczną , czy Erą ElfówCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene – jedna z er w historii Mundus, poprzedza ją Era Świtu, a następuje po niej Pierwsza Era. Termin „Era Meretyczna” oznacza „Erę elfów” i pochodzi z języka nordówPrzed Erą Ludzi. Została opisana przez norskich uczonych jako zbiór lat zaczynających się od roku ME 2500 i odliczanych w dół, kończąc na roku ME 1Przed Erą Ludzi. Oś czasu Era Wczesnomeretyczna thumb|Obudowa wokół Adamantowej Wieży z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * ME 2500 – powstanie Adamantowej Wieży, na wyspie Balfiera w Wysokiej Skale najstarszej budowli na Tamriel. Wydatowana na bazie archeologicznego badania technikami wróżb i guseł , jej posadowienie przez aedra rozpoczęło liniowe postępowanie czasu, czym stanowi rok pierwszy Aurbis. jest także podawana przez uczonych i bardów na dworze Króla HaraldaPrzed Erą Ludzi. W tym samym momencie, co powstała, zostaje na wieży przeprowadzony sąd na Lorkhanie, a on sam zostaje pozbawiony sercaMonomit. * Pokonani przez aldmerów, atmoranie zabierają pozbawione serca ciało swego przywódcy Lorkhana (Shora), udając się z nim do Altmory, przeklinając lud elfów i na dłuższy czas znikając z ich historiiMonomit. * Wystrzelone serce Lorkhana ląduje na morzu międzyziemnym na dalekim wschodzie Tamriel, wokół niego wyrasta wulkaniczna Czerwona Góra, a pod nią wyspa VvardenfellNarzędzia Kagrenaka – Gilvas Barelo. * Kyne przekazuje ludziom dar Thu'umDzieci niebios. * Rasy zamieszkują tylko swe pierwotne siedliskaPrzed Erą LudziOjciec Niben – Topal Pilot; przekład i komentarze: Florin JaliilAnuada dla dzieci. Era Środkowomeretyczna * Sloadowie rozszerzają swe terytoria z Thrasu po wyspy Summerset . * Plemię ludzi z Atmory ląduje na Akavirze, dając podłoże dla przyszłej rasy akavirczykówTajemniczy Akavir. * Gobliny opuszczają swe pierwotne siedliska w AkavirzeTajemniczy Akavir i pojawiają się na Tamriel . * Aldmerzy opuszczają Aldmeris i zasiedlają wyspy Summerset, zakładając Królestwo AlinoruPrzed Erą Ludzi, wypędzając zamieszkujących wyspy Sloadów . * Zamieszkujące wyspy faerieThe Faerie – Szun Triop wypowiadają wojnę aldmerom, wiodąc liczne rasy faeryczne do zagłady . * Aldmeris zostaje zagubionePrzed Erą Ludzi. * Wyprawa Topala Pilota celem odnalezienia Aldmeris, odkrywa Tamriel i w swej podróży dookoła kontynentu zbiera pierwsze informacje o nim. * Budowa wysokiej kultury aldmerskiej i podział społeczeństwa na szlachtę, inteligencję, rzemieślników i pospólstwo . * Aldmerscy odkrywcy tworzą mapy wybrzeży Vvardenfell i budują wieże magów Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, Tel Aruhn oraz Tel MoraPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Aldmerowie zaczynają najeżdżać goblińskie plemiona w Tamriel i porywać gobliny do Summerset na swych niewolników . * Tajemnicze wyginięcie rasy ludzi-ptaków. * W regionach dookoła jeziora Rumare rodzi się i rozkwita cywilizacja ayleidów. Są to formalnie tereny podległe Wysokiemu Królowi z Alinoru, jendak na tyle daleko by były odizolowane komunikacyjnie od Wysp Summerset tak, że są praktycznie poza jego kontroląPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Aldmerowie przeprowadzają reformę religijną, uznając swych przodków (aedra) jako równych bogom. Zakon Psijic odseparowuje się od tej nowej tradycji, udając się na wyspę Artaeum, utrzymując stare zwyczaje aldmerów pod nazwą Pradawnych Ścieżek . * Po ayleidach kolejne plemiona aldmerów opuszczają wyspy, by z czasem przekształcić się w rasy leworęcznych elfówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, dwemerów, protobosmerów (przodków bosmerów i khajiitów)Słowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki i maormerów . * Leworęczne elfy osiedlają się na YokudzieRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. * Dwemerowie udają się na północne skraje Tamriel, gdzie zakładają swe kolonie. * Maormerowie zakładają tropikalne Królestwo Pyandoney po dowódctwem nieśmiertelnego króla Orgnuma . * Przodkowie bosmerów i khajiitów osiedlają się w lasach na południu TamrielSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki * Naturalno-magiczna tajemnicza katastrofa obejmująca cały Nirn, w której efekcie każda istota traci stałość formy, przeskakując z jednej zwierzęcej, do drugiej roślinnej, by potem na chwilę przypomnieć elfa. Całą przyroda planety staje się MaziąThe Ooze: A Fable. * Azura z użyciem swej magii przemienia część protobosmerów w khajiitów. Jephre podglądający Azurę, powtarza to samo na reszcie leśnych ludzi, tworząc swój lud bosmerów i zawiązując z nim Zielony Pakt . Nie chcąc niczego więcej Jephre używa tej samej magii by wrócić wszystkie stworzenia do jednolitej formy. * W nieprzybliżonym momencie aldmerowie przestają występować, zastąpieni przez swych potomków altmerówPrzed Erą LudziThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. * Altmerski ród Direnni osiedla się na wyspie Balfiera w Wysokiej Skale by ponownie odkryć Adamantową WieżęPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Elfy budują na Wyspach Summerset Kryształową WieżęPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Mieszkańcy wysp na jeziorze Rumare budują Wieżę z Białego ZłotaPrzed Erą Ludzi. * ME 1636 – początek kalendarza yokudan, sugerując ich możliwą datę pojawienia się w historii NirnuDivad the Singer – Destri Melarg. Schyłkowa Era Środkowomeretyczna * Zielona Żywica, wieża bosmerów, zostaje zasadzonaAurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree – Beredalmo the Signifier. * Dwemerowie zakładają podziemne miasta i społeczności w górach Velothiańskich, które oddzielają tereny Dwemereth i przyszłego SkyrimPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Altmerowie wyznaczają prawa zabraniające kultu duchów daedrycznychPrzemieniony lud. * W wyniku religijnych prześladowań kultyści Boethiaha, pod wodzą proroka Velotha zamierzają się do opuszczenia wysp. * Trinimac, najsilniejsza z aedr altmerów, próbuje powstrzymać migrację zapoczątkowaną przez VelothaAntycypacje. Jednak Boethiah pożera Trinimaca i przemawia jego głosem do swych kultystów, opowiadając im kłamstwa aedr i pokazując im nowe zwyczaje, przemieniając ich w chimerów. Następnie wydalił, co pożarł. Nie był to już Trinimac, tylko MalacathRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael KarkuxorRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor Wraz z powstaniem Malacatha kultyści Trinimaca przeobrazili się w orsimerówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael KarkuxorPrawdziwa natura orków. * Orsimerowie opuszczają Summerset i lądują w puszczy Valen, gdzie są przyjęci przez bosmerów, jednak wędrują dalej na północCivility and Etiquette Volume III: Wood Orcs, Part I –''' '''Coristir, Sage Sojourner. * Chimerowie udają się za prorokiem Velothem do DwemerethKrótka historia Morrowind – Jeanette SitteŻywoty świętych. * Oddani fanatycznemu podążaniu za Auri-Elem, inny lud również opuszcza Summerset, by osiedlić się w dzisiejszym Skyrim, gdzie nazywając się falmerami zakładają swoje imperiumDialog z Rycerzem-Paladynem Geleborem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. * Po przybyciu do Dwemereth chimerowie mapotykają dwemerów, co rodzi konflikty i walki o terytoriaPrzed Erą LudziŻywoty świętych, nasilone przez niechęć chimerów do świeckiej kultury dwemerskiejPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Rozkwit wysokiej kultury velothiańskiej. Klanowe społeczeństwo chimerskie oparte na fundamentalistycznym kulcie przodków rozpoczyna dynamiczne i ambitne najazdy na ziemie dwemerówPrzed Erą Ludzi. Dwemereth zmienia nazwę na Resdayn lub Dunmereth . Era Późnomeretyczna * Altmerowie opuszczają swe wieże magów, wliczając te w ResdaynPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Upadek wysokiej kultury velothiańskiej, chimerowie budują wioski wokół opuszczonych i zaniedbanych wież. Absolutne zniknięcie kultury velothiańskiej z VvardenfellPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Powstanie pierwszych Wolnych Kolonii DwemerówPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Chimerowie cofają się w rozwoju ze społeczeństwa opartego na klanach do kultur plemiennychPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Khajiitowie formują swe plemiona w jednolite Księżycowe Cesarstwo . * Początek powolnego zmniejszania temperatury rocznej i zaniku pory letniej na AtmorzePieśni Powrotu, tom 2 . * ME 1000 – pierwsze pojawienie się atmoran w Tamriel od czasu swego zniknięcia z historii elfów, którzy budują swą kolonie wzdłuż północnego wybrzeża kontynentuPogranicze, Podbój i Przystosowanie: Społeczna Historia Cyrodiil – Wydawnictwo Uniwersytetu Gwylim, 3E 344, napotykając licznych przyjaźnie nastawionych falmerów, nazywając tę krainę na ich cześć Mereth. * Wojna domowa na Atmorze wywołuje większą falę migrantów do Tamriel. * Budowa Saarthal przez Ysgramora na przylądku o nazwie Głowa HsaarikaPogranicze, Podbój i Współistnienie, które szybko staje się stolicą atmorańskiej kolonii w Mereth. *thumb|right|[[Alfabet runiczny Nordów stworzony przez Ysgramora. Tekstura z The Elder Scrolls Online]]Ysgramor tworzy na bazie elfickiego języka buduje pierwszy ludzki alfabet – pismo runiczne nordów. Dzięki temu jest uznawany za pierwszego ludzkiego historykaPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Odkrycie Oka Magnusa pod Saarthal przez atmorańskich górnikówZadanie „W podziemiach Saarthal” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimNoc Łez – Dranor Seleth. * Noc Łez – rzeź wszystkich ludzi w Tamriel przez falmerów kulminująca się w nocnym wybiciu mieszkańców Saarthal Elfy widzą w ludziach niebezpieczeństwo z powodu szybko rosnącej populacji oraz pogłosek o odnalezionym pod Saarthal obiektem wielkiej mocy. Przeżywa ją tylko Ysgramor i dwaj z jego synów, Yngol i Ylgar, którzy uciekają do Atmory. * Powrót – Ysgramor wraz z synami i zorganizowaną przez siebie Pięćsetką Towarzyszy wraca do Mereth, aby zemścić się za zdradę falmerów. Okręt jego syna Yngola zatonął w sztormie po drodze. Na wojnie wiedziony zemstą Ysgramor nakazał przetrzebić pałace i miasta falmerów, nie okazując litości żadnemu z nichPieśni Powrotu, tom 7, kończąc wojnę w morzu krwii elfówPieśni Powrotu, tom 19. * Atmoranie wznieśli salę biesiadną Jorrvaskr z jednego ze swych okrętów na uświęconej Auri-Elowi ziemi, oraz Wichrowy Tron, poświęcając na jego budowę tysiące żyć falmerskich niewolników. * Wyprawa załogi okrętu Krilot Lok, celem odkrywania Nirnu. Odwiedzili oni Yokudę, rozległe ziemie elfów, pustynie bestii, co zachowywały się jak elfy i czarne mokradła pełne dzikich. Straszna wizja bagien Argonii rzuciła wyzwanie ich odwadze, przez co najechali ten ląd, wybijając tysiące argonianPieśni Powrotu, tom 24. * Załoga Chrionu najechała Resdayn, wybijając wielu mieszkających tam elfów, nie wierząc w ich zapewnienia o pokoju. Jak inne załogi otrzymują one informację o śmierci YsgramoraPieśni Powrotu, tom 56. * Wraz z usilnymi falami migracyjnymi atmoranie przynieśli ze sobą na Tamriel swoją religię, Smoczy KultSmocza Wojna – Torhal Bjorik. Mereth przyjmuje nazwę KeizaalDialog z Odahviingiem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Przeniesienie stolicy Keizaal do BromjunaarNiewielki labirynt * ME 800 – końcowe fale migracyjne z AtmoryPogranicze, Podbój i Współistnienie. * Atmoranie przestają występować w historii z czasem rozdzielają się na ludzi nedycznych, w tym nordówPogranicze, Podbój i Współistnienie, oraz na gigantówGiants: A Discourse – Kord the Curious. * Ludzie nedyczni opanowują rozległe terytoria dzisiejszej Wysokiej Skały, Hammerfell, Skyrim i MorrowindPogranicze, Podbój i Współistnienie. Jedyną cywilizowaną rasą ludzką w Tamriel są nordowie jako bezpośredni spadkobiercy kultury atmoran. * W Keizaal zostają postawione kamienie zagłady, które symbolizują gwiazdozbioryDialog z Drevisem Nelorenem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Dotychczas najstarsze zapiski dotyczące szczegółowych tradycji i mitów nordów zostają zapisane. Szczególnie szczegółowo mit o SovngardzieSovngard: Rewizja nadzwyczajna – Bereditte Jastal. * Falmerowie bronią się przed najazdami nordów na wschodnim Solstheim. Śnieżny Książę, przywódca nowo odbudowanych falmerskich armii i jedyna nadzieja na powrót ich świetności, zostaje zabity w Bitwie pod MoesringFalmerowie. Analiza – Ursa Uthrax przez małą norską dziewczynkę, która w szale z powodu śmierci matki zatopiła swój sztylet w jego piersi. Falmerowie po śmierci swego przywódcy składają broń w ostatniej ze swych bitewUpadek Śnieżnego Księcia. * Większa część falmerów znajduje schronienie w dwemerskim królestwie Czarnej Przystani, którzy nie ufają swym krewnym i oślepiają ich nakazując im zjeść toksyczne grzyby, by w następstwie służyć jako ich niewolnicy. Dalsze podawanie im grzybów przez pokolenia osłabia ich i zniekształca ich formę, tak że przybiorą w końcu formę dzisiejszych falmerówFalmerowie. Analiza, ZdradzonychDialog z Rycerzem-Paladynem Geleborem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Część falmerów walczy o prawo do swej ziemiPamiętnik Faire Agarwen – Faire Agarwen. * Smoczy Kapłani w Keizaal z powodu trudności komunikacyjnych z Atmorą przestają zwracać się do smoków i zaczynają zarządzać państwem podług własnego uznania dla własnych interesów. Zwiększają daniny i ograniczyli prawa ludności do poziomu porównywanego z niewolnictwemSmocza Wojna – Torhal Bjorik. * Rozpoczęła się rebelia nordów przeciwko Smoczym Kapłanom. * Smoki przybywają do Tamriel, by zaprowadzić porządek i zgnieść bunt, rozpoczyna się Smocza Wojna. * Alduin przybywa do TamrielDialog z Paarthurnaxem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, ludzie giną w tysiącach bez uszczerbku w liczbie smoków. * Córki Kyne na polecenie swej matki uczą nordów lepszego używania Thu'umDialog z Frokim Ostrą-Klingą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, wyrównując szanse ludzi i smoków. * Trzech norskich bohaterów Gormlaith Złoty-Jelec, Felldir Stary i Hakon Jedno-Oki, wyzywa Alduina na pojedynek na głos na Gardle Świata. Niezdolni go pokonać używają Prastarego Zwoju by wygnać boga, nieświadomie wysyłając go w tunelu czasoprzestrzennym w przyszłośćZadanie „Zguba Alduina” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Wieża Śnieżne Gardło zostaje utworzonaKsięga Smoczego Dziecięcia – Przeor Emelene Madrine, Zakon Talosa, Opactwo Weynon. * Ostateczny pogrom na smokach i koniec Smoczej Wojny. * Wyplenianie Smoczego Kultu, który zostaje zepchnięty do terytorium wciąż wspierającego smoczą władzęDziennik Skorma Śnieżnego-Wędrowca – Skorm Śnieżny-Wędrowiec. * Nieśmiertelny bohater Pelinal Białoręki przemierza Tamriel, gromadząc wojska, podbijając krainy, a następnie je opuszcza, by wędrować dalejPrzed Erą Ludzi. * Leworęczne elfy i yokudanie prowadzą między sobą wojnyRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. * ME 1 – Założenie dynastii Camorańskiej przez Epleara, uznawane przez norskich historyków za koniec Ery Meretycznej i rok zerowy Ery PierwszejPrzed Erą Ludzi . Przypisy Nawigacja de:Merethische Ära en:Merethic Era es:Era Merética fi:Mereettinen Aikakausi nl:Merethische Tijdperk pt:Era Merética ru:Меретическая эра Kategoria:Ery